You're a pirate now, dog!
by Osakaism
Summary: The Numbnuts want to be pirates. After finding their first treasure, they discover a completely different world.
1. The Coin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh**

* * *

Yomi was walking to school when she heard Tomo yelled to her, "Arg! Whats up, matey?"

Yomi turned to Tomo, "what?"

Tomo smiled and declared, "As of today, I am a pirate, matey!"

Yomi just sighed and shook her head. The headed towards school.

* * *

Yukari was late, as always.

Yukari crashed through the door and screamed, "Class is not over!"

"Yes, captain!" shouted the voice of none other than Tomo.

Yukari blinked, "c-captain?"

Tomo stood up and said, "Captain, I'm a pirate now, so I'll be takin' orders from ya!"

Yukari stared at Tomo for a long while and finally said, "Shut up and sit down."

"Understood." And Tomo did something that half of the class could not believe; she followed directions and didn't say anything for the rest of the class period.

* * *

At lunch, Yomi, Osaka, Chiyo and Kagura went over to Tomo.

"What's with this pirate thing?" Kagura asked.

"This 'thing' is something very cool." Tomo simply said.

Osaka scratched her head and said, "I wouldn't like to wear an eye patch…"

Tomo nodded, "Yeah, but you get to have a lot of money and you'd don't have to follow rules, except of rules that the captain would give. BUT!!! You'd be free from homework and stuff!"

Osaka and Kagura thought for a moment, while Yomi and Chiyo feared of what the other two numbnuts would say to Tomo's statement.

And they heard the bone chilling words from Kagura and Osaka, "I wanna be a pirate too."

"Alright! Then it's settled! The Numbnuts are officially pirates!" Tomo said punching the air.

Yomi and Chiyo thought, "_oh no…"_

The Numbnuts annoyed the school with this new craze. They talked like pirates (well, Osaka tried to.), they tried to make other join their "crew" and they almost tried to "steal gold" from their math teacher.

* * *

It was Saturday the gang decided to go on a picnic because it was such a nice sunny day.

However…

"Arg Matey! Its time ta be diggin' fer treasure!" Tomo said wearing an eye patch.

"Yes, Sir!" Osaka said, adjusting her pirate head band.

"Hey there might be some over here!" Kagura yelled pointing to a spot under a tree.

The Numbnuts ran off to the tree while the rest watched.

"You'd think they'd get over it by now." Yomi sighed.

Sakaki saw a cat and stared to follow it.

Chiyo's sweat dropped, "They'll stop soon…"

Kaorin almost laughed at the Numbnuts trying to dig up the ground with their bare hands.

"I don't think I can handle another day of this…"

They continued to watch.

Osaka shouted, "Holy Gonky! Er…I mean holy davy-jones! I found treasure!"

Yomi rushed over to them and yelled, "WHAT?!"

Osaka held up a coin. The coin could have been mistaken for a penny, but it had strange marking on it that seemed to glow.

Tomo smiled, "Yomi want to become a pirate now?"

Yomi's glasses glared, "No. Its probably fake any ways…" and she walked away.

As she walked away the sky grew dark, but no one noticed. Osaka held up the coin to the sky. Lightning flashed. Then rain started to fall. The gang headed back to Chiyo's house. Yomi looked back at the tree and wondered, "_Where did Osaka, Tomo and Kagura go?"_

* * *

**Hooray! I finally wrote this! **


	2. Where are we, kaorin? !

Osaka, Tomo and Kagura awoke on a beach. The sky was blue. The ocean was calm. It was peaceful and almost perfect, except for one little fact…

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?!?" Kagura yelled.

"We've been abducted…" Osaka said, picking up the coin from the ground.

"This thing brought us here!!!" Tomo screamed, pointing to the coin that Osaka was holding.

Osaka stared at the coin. The marking no longer seemed to glow.

"No way…"

"Yes way!"

"Oh really?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah really." Tomo replied.

"Now what do we do?" Kagura asked.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing here?!" someone from behind them shouted.

They turned to see Kaorin.

"Oh my gawd! Kaorin, did the coin get you to?!" Osaka cried.

"What?" Kaorin blinked.

Tomo noticed that Kaorin was wearing a strange blue uniform and started to laugh.

Kaorin gave Tomo the death look and growled, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! I am captain Kaori, of the military, I own the ship called 'Black wing'!"

Tomo just laughed harder. Kaorin growled. Osaka and Kagura quickly dragged Tomo away and tried to shut her up.

"What do you think yer doin'?!" Kagura whispered to Tomo.

"She looks so funny…and captain? Ha!" Tomo giggled.

Osaka whispered, "Hey, I don't think she's the Kaorin we know…she looks even more scary…"

"HEY!" Kaorin shouted, "Don't walk away from me!!!"

The Numbnuts froze with fear. Afraid of what will happen to them.

"Um…Captain?" A sweet voice asked.

It was Kurosawa or at leased some one who looked like her.

"What is it?" Kaorin snapped.

"The ship is leaving ma' m…"

Kaorin grumbled and shouted to The Numbnuts, "Anyway, due to violation of crossing private property, you are coming with us!"

"WHAT?!" The Numbnuts cried.

* * *

The next thing they knew was that they were shoved in a cage in a moldy old room on a ship, arrested and heading towards England .

"We are going to get our heads cut off…" Tomo cried.

Kagura sniffled, "I'm too young to die!"

Osaka blinked and said, "Hey…did you guys notice that we are speaking English?"


	3. The Ship to the rescue!

"English?" Tomo asked.

"Yeah…" Osaka nodded.

Kagura tapped her head on the bars of their cell. "I wish I knew how to do that in Yukari's class…."

"Yeah…" the other two Numbnuts replied.

"Someone called me?" Asked someone from behind them.

They turned to see a Yukari-look-alike with thick glass-glasses. "Yukari-sensei?!"

"hmmm…sensei….never been called that before…" Yukari blinked.

"Why are you in here, sensei, did you get yelled at by Kaorin, too?" Osaka asked.

"I'm not a bloody teacher!" Yukari yelled.

"Oh…sorry…" Osaka said.

"Er…anyways…no…I'm in here for stealing rum…" Yukari rubbed the back of her head.

"Rum?" Kagura asked.

"Rum…" Yukari nodded.

"Rum!" Osaka smiled.

"Um…so…where are we, Yukari?" Tomo asked.

Yukari looked out pass the bars and sighed," We are on the open sea doomed to England and doomed to death!"

"Ooh, England…I've always wanted to see the Americans!" Osaka smiled.

_Something isn't right about that statement…_Kagura thought.

"Well…ah…I'm sure it can get better!" Yukari smiled.

Tomo turned to Yukari with and annoyed look and asked, "How?"

Yukari smiled, "My ship will rescue me!"

The Numbnuts saw hope and they asked, "Can we come with you?"

Yukari smiled again, "Sure why not…of course…if my ship isn't to yellow bellied to come…"

The Numbnuts felt hope leave them. Kaorin ship was really scary looking…

Suddenly, they felt the ship shake. They heard gun shots out side and people yelling.

"Yay, me ship is here!" Yukari smiled.

"How do you know?" Kagura asked.

Yukari gave them a dark look. "They have to be here…"

* * *

They were in that dark hole for along time before anyone came down. There was a bust down on the door in front of them.

It was as the Numbnuts decided to call her, pirate universe Yomi. Yomi opened up the cage and helped them on to Yukari's ship.

Yomi fixed her glasses and told the Numbnuts, "Okay…I'm not sure that you can stay on here but…I'm sure the captain will let you stay on this ship as long as you do your jobs!"

Tomo grumbled, "oh great…jobs…"

"Shh!" Kagura whispered to Tomo, "They saved our lives!"

Osaka stared at Yomi and asked, "Hey…are you a pirate?"

Yomi nodded, "yeah, but don't report us to the navy!"

"Hey there pirate buddy!" Tomo yelled.

Yomi gave Tomo a 'what the…?' look and said, "The captain probably wants to talk to you now…"

"Let's go see if we will walk the plank…" Kagura sighed.

* * *

**I'm sorry for my absence…school has made me very occupied!**


End file.
